Amnésia
by Cherry Lara
Summary: Como é bom acordar nos braços de alguém... ruim é não saber como foi parar naqueles braços...


**AVISO:** Saint Seiya e seus respectivos personagens não me pertencem, do contrario o Anime se Chamaria Saint Shiryu... e os cavaleiros de ouro apareceriam em todas as sagas... fic escrita sem fins lucrativos...

**CONTEÚDO YAOI!!!** Se não é a sua praia... não leia por favor...

**Resumo:** como é bom acordar nos braços quentes de alguém... o ruim é não lembrar como foi parar nos braços quentes dessa pessoa...

* * *

**_Amnésia_**

- Hum... Tão quentinho... QUENTE?! AHHH POR ATHENA!!!

- Quê? Um incêndio? Hades Voltou? Ah Camus... Não faz mais isso comigo... Mais uma dessas e você me mata do coração...

- Milo seu escorpião maldito! O que você está fazendo na minha cama?

- Eu que te pergunto o que você está fazendo ai no chão...

- Eu cai da cama, você não está vendo seu idiota?

- Nossa Camus... Que mal-humor... Levanta logo daí e volta pra cama...

- Levanta logo daí você... Você ainda não me disse o que você está fazendo na minha cama?!

- Você ta de brincadeira comigo não?

- Nunca falei mais sério em toda minha vida! Levanta logo daí seu inútil!

- Já que você insiste...

- Mon Dieu!!! MILO!!!

- Que foi? Você ta com vergonha agora... Ontem você estava bem diferente...

- Sai pra lá seu tarado!!! Eu não fiz nada com você ontem!!!

- rs... Você fica mais lindo ainda com essa carinha de desentendido... Já que você não lembra nada vem aqui que eu te faço lembrar...

- Tire as mãos de mim seu pervertido!!! Eu já disse que não fiz nada com você!!!

- Camus essa brincadeira está ficando chata...

- BRINCADEIRA?! A única pessoa que está sendo vitima de uma brincadeira aqui sou eu! Porque isso é uma pegadinha né? Vamos me mostra onde estão as câmeras?

- Camus fala sério... Depois de tudo que fizemos esta noite você tem coragem de me dizer que não se lembra de nada?

-Eu não me lembro de nada mesmo, e se eu não lembro, eu não fiz!

- Ahh claro... Vai dizer que foi o seu gêmeo malvado que fez tudo aquilo? Acho que você errou de cavaleiro...

- Milo pare de dizer essas idiotices e me fale logo o que está acontecendo!!! Minha cabeça está doendo muito... Está tudo girando e... AI!!!

- Que foi? Tudo bem?

- Ai... É que doeu muito quando eu sentei...

- Isso é normal da primeira vez... Fica dolorido mesmo... Deita um pouco com a barriga pra baixo que passa...

- MILO SEU PERVERTIDO!!! EU JÁ DISSE QUE NÃO FIZ NADA COM VOCÊ!!!

- Ahhh então por que eu e você estávamos dormindo nus e na mesma cama?

- Ahhh... Eu não sei... Não consigo lembrar de nada...

- Então me deixe refrescar sua memória... Um convite... Um bar... Umas doses a mais... Uma noite quente... E bota quente nisso! Eu nunca pensei que você fosse assim tão safadinho... Por ai todo mundo diz que você é um cubo de gelo!

- Milo seu maldito! Como ousa proferir tamanha blasfêmia contra minha pessoa!

-Ihh... Agora o geladinho ta achando que é "donzelo"... Eu só disse a verdade meu querido... Não se incomode tanto com ela, porque você até adorou fazer essa "verdade" comigo a noite toda...

- Não diga asneiras seu idiota! Eu me lembro de ter aceitado o seu convite para ir ao bar da ilha somente porque todos os outros cavaleiros iam... Depois eu me lembro daquela bebida que você me deu... Como era o nome mesmo?

- Ouzo

- Isso... Depois... Eu não me lembro de mais nada...

- Não lembra ou não quer lembrar?

- Espere ai... Agora as coisas estão começando a fazer sentido!!!

- Camus... Ta ficando frio aqui... Camus... Para com isso...

- você colocou alguma coisa naquela bebida não foi? Você me drogou e abusou de mim!!!

- Camus não é isso... Você entendeu errado... Caramba! Para de esfriar isso aqui!

- Ah... Eu não era quente?! Agora você vai conhecer o verdadeiro cavaleiro de aquário!

- Por Athena... Que barulheira é essa aqui? CAMUS SOLTA O PESCOÇO DO MILO!!!!!

- Mu?! O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Eu passei a noite aqui oras bolas...

- VOCÊ TAMBÉM!!!! ATÉ TU MU!!!

- Não era Brutus?

- Cala a boca Milo!

- Perai... Eu fiz o que?

- Agora o esquecidinho é ele...

- CALA A BOCA MILO!!!

- Ta bom, ta bom... Já calei...

- Você compactuou com as imoralidades desse escorpião sujo!!

- Eu o quê?

- Não se faça de inocente!

- Camus eu acho que você ainda deve estar bêbado, isso sim!

- Bêbado não! Eu fui drogado por esse escorpião sórdido!

- Pelo que eu me lembro você bebeu sozinho aquelas três garrafas de ouzo...

- Eu bebi três garrafas de ouzo?

- É... Você bebeu tudo isso sozinho... Nem preciso dizer por que você não se lembra né?

- rsrsrsrsrsrs

- Que foi Milo?

- É que... rsrsrs... Eu nunca imaginei ver o Mr. Freeze de fogo... rsrsrs

- Eu... Bêbado?

- Chapadão.

- Não acredito... c'est impossible!

- Pois acredite, isso foi sério.

- Mas isso ainda não explica esse escorpiano pelado na minha cama e essa minha dor na...

- Aonde Camus?

- Deixa pra lá

- Ahh... Quer mesmo que eu te conte o que aconteceu?

- Fala logo de uma vez Mu!

- Bem, você se descontrolou e bebeu até cair

- Literalmente... Caiu com a bunda no chão legal viu geladinho...

- Então, Milo e eu resolvemos te trazer até aqui, para evitar que você se matasse de alguma maneira...

- Mas isso não explica esse cara pelado na minha cama!

- Bem Camus... É que você vomitou no Milo e em você próprio...

- Eu fiz o quê?

- Vomitou Camus, botou os bofes pra fora, conversou com o que estava no estomago, virou do avesso, chamou o Hugo...

- Já entendi Milo...

- Então nós dois decidimos que era melhor alguém ficar com você para evitar que você se afogasse se você vomitasse de novo... E o Milo se ofereceu, já que ele já tinha levado um banho seu... E ele não poderia voltar nu pra casa dele...

- Mon Dieu... Que vergonha...

- Pois é Mr. Freeze... Essa noite foi bem quente para você não?

* * *

N/A: Eba \o/ mais uma fic... terrivel como as outras... Essa foi escrita em resposta ao desafio VII do forum MRS... cujo tema era uma fic composta só por dialogos... sem nenhuma narração... é isso...

Obrigada a minha filha querida ItachiSaru, a minha raposa de estimação Danyshi e a minha nova amiga de msn Kurai Hikari pela paciência, e por não me matarem por serem as cobaias dessa fic... minha filha nem é do fandon de CDZ e leu a fic para mim na maior boa vontade arigatou e peço para que se alguem que está acompanhando as minhas duas primeiras fics (saga das songs) não se anime muito... tem continuação sim... só me falta inspiração pra terminar... mas um dia com certeza sai...

bem é isso... obrigada por lerem... bjous


End file.
